Ma Cherie
by Kaede Takashi
Summary: Tenten is a huntlord while Neji Hyuuga is a vampire. They were brought together to be the ambassadors of their own kind and will problems ensue? Or a fairy-tale romance among these two bloom? Rating might change to M. Will reedit if it doesn't meet anyone's standard.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm back with a new story! Apparently I'm having a writer's block for a few months now so I won't be continuing my other fics so soon. Maybe around November? Cause school already started and we're all very busy. Peace! I love y'all!

Disclaimer: These Naruto characters are not mine

...yet

...soon.

Very soon.

Enjoy! "Ma cherie!"

* * *

Chapter 1

He stared into her eyes, his as emotionless as ever. The girl trembled under him as she tried to push him away while mumbling incoherent words from her lips.

'The same as always. They always say the same thing,' he thought to himself.

"Please let go of me... Please let go of me and I promise to be silent! Please don't hurt me! P-please!" the girl begged to the man but he just stared at her. Her back had long ago hit the filthy wall and his hands were placed beside her, caging her movements. She had nowhere to go. The fingers of her right hand slowly slipped downwards as she continued to beg for her release.

Wanting to furnish his hunger, fangs slowly appeared from his row of white teeth and his pale lavender eyes turned to a darker shade. His cold long fingers brushed away strands of brown hair from her shoulder blade. She shivered. He lifted his head, dramatically, brought it down as his fangs aimed for the throbbing pulse at her neck.

In a blink of an eye, she ducked under his arm and swiftly embedded a dagger into his shoulder blades like a professional. Except in this case, she _was _the professional, she was trained for this. As swiftly as she embedded the dagger, she removed it from her previous predator and did a perfect back flip, landing several feet from him.

His slugged back straighten up and he turned around, hissing,

"Huntlord!"

His eyes were dark and purely of hatred. He was furious beyond words. He did not manage to feed on her blood and there he was, fooled by her acting. The throbbing pain on his shoulder blades was already slowly fading but the headache he was experiencing now did no justice to him.

"Vampire," she noted in reply. When seconds ago she was a helpless human girl, scared to death by a vampire, now she was a fearless warrior. The dagger dripping with vampire's blood held firmly in her hands. "Do you know that you just broke another of The Laws?"

He kept quiet, showing no emotions but anger. He turned around and walked away. He wasn't in the mood to talk about the nuisance Law. The Law was a book of rules that bind the Downworlders to peace and there were severe punishments for every wrong doing.

She expected his reaction and like any of her kind would, she just tailed behind him.

"The name is Tenten. Just Tenten. No clan name," she said with tenderness in her voice.

The vampire just scoffed softly, an audible sound to the Downworlders only.

Downworlders consisted of vampires, werewolves, faeries, dwarfs, elves and many other creatures still unnamed. Huntlord was a race of people who kept the peace between the races of creatures and often compared as the police concept in the human world. Huntlords were often rumoured as the children of the Angel who created the book of Law and therefore looked up upon and yet at the same time hated by others.

For the next 89 minutes of tagging along, she watched him kill little animals for their blood. Rabbits. Birds. The main rule of The Law and of vampire's Law was to not feed on human's blood. The condition was unless these vampires were no longer fledglings and the human was willing to leave his or her past and become a stock for the vampire. A _stock_ was in which the vampire drinks nearly all the blood but leaves sufficient blood for the human to stay alive. And in return the human becomes immortal but is robbed of his or her human emotions. To not be able to love, feel sadness or either anger.

She watched how his muscles flexed and moved so quickly, giving the impression he had not moved at all. But she knew that those movements were a little sluggish and those little flaws were only visible to trained eyes.

* * *

His POV

He was practically and literally annoyed by the huntlord who had been on his tail since 95 minutes 10 seconds ago. Yes, he kept record of time. Well, it happens especially when you know that you are going to live for eternal.

He knew that even though he tried to make his feeding a disgusting view for the huntlord, she would not leave. He just felt like doing it.

'You idiotic arse! Why did you have to choose _that_ woman of all living thing as your feed tonight? Now you're suffering from hunger and embarrassment for not identifying the scent of the huntlord!' Neji Hyuuga scolded himself as a frown formed on his face.

The hunger pang that increased gradually did no justice to him either.

He needed human blood.

Fresh.

Red.

Human.

Blood.

And he needed it badly.

* * *

Haha, that ended fast? Yeah, I'm rushing now. I sat on my laptop not too long ago so now the black patch on the left of my screen is slowly spreading. *sigh* I need to send it for repair.

I promise I'll reedit it soon. I promise it will be a longer chapter too. I know this chapter is kind of off its track from my ideal plot.

If any of you got any question, PM me. I'll try my best to explain and reply as soon as possible.

Love you and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress's note : Hiii *waves madly* Thanks for reading this fic. I'm back after a whole week of travelling to Taiwan and Hong Kong. It was fun! Ocean Park Hong Kong was real awesome! The rides are like totally... in Hong Kong Disneyland, I got to pose with Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse! *squeals* In Taiwan, I bought lots of clothes that I never imagined myself wearing. Sweet Lord. But I have to say the things especially food are kind of expensive there.

Anyhow, I thank you, if you are reading my authoress note and big, big thanks to Mk who I realised have been reviewing my fics and patiently waiting for this fic's new chapter. I thank you and I apologise for the lateness. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

"So... How old are you exactly? The questions bubbled from her lips before she knew it.

He continued pacing forward as if he had not heard her. "Are you that old until you are so shy to answer me?" Tenten asked again, slyly.

Irritated, Neji swung his head to face her. He set his eyes as the same level as hers. "Well, how old are you then?"

"Me? Oh, I'm already twenty-three years old. C'mon, answer me first."

"The same."

"Pardon?"

"Twenty-three."

"As in twenty-three years old? Just two figures?"

"Yes. T-W-E-N-T-Y T-H-R-E-E."

"Really?! I thought all maybe not all, anyway, I thought vampires should be a least a century old and I personally know some younger fledglings but you?" Tenten stressed her last word as she pointed a finger to Neji.

"What's wrong with me being 23? Aren't huntlords supposedly be some old geezer?"

"I'm not an old geezer!" Tenten retorted. "Sure huntlords can be immortal and surely there are a new generation to everything. So I am one of the new generations born to this world."

"Sheesh, woman, you sure talk a lot."

"What do you mean-"

A loud screeching from above was heard. Both Neji and Tenten turned their gazes upward, their predator sights were searching for the source of the screeching. A black bird flew towards them, its feathered wings spread wide and the eyes gleamed of pure green. As it flew with increasing velocity, it abruptly stopped and flapped its wings as if floating in the air was an easy task.

"Fellow Child of the Night, Child of the Shadow, your presences are needed at the city. Now," the bird spoke with a deep voice, wisdom coating every syllable it said.

Stunned, Tenten asked first, "Oh wise bird, why is it so?"

"Child of the Shadow, ask no more. Save it when you arrive there and I dare say that you better get going or you'll miss the Portal."

"Oh crap! The portal! Hey, Hyuuga, what's the time?"

"Do I look like a grandfather clock to you?"

"Yes, yes, you do." Both Tenten and the black bird answered in unison.

"What-? Tch, it's 11.56 p.m."

"Oh crap, oh crap! We've only got 4 minutes before the portal closes! C'mon, let's go!" Tenten rambled on nervously and bowed her head as respect and gratitude to the bird. She brought her cloak's hood to her head and sprinted away, leaving the vampire with the bird.

"Hn, anyway thanks, wise messenger." The bird screeched a soft whistle and flew off. Neji too sprinted towards the direction Tenten went.

'It's going to be a long, long night.'

* * *

They both arrived at an old church just at the outskirts of Tokyo. The church was long abandoned and used as a portal to another dimension since the fifteenth century by all Downworlders. It was a point where they used to transport to Konohagakure , the heart of Downworlders' kingdom. Konoha was and still is a place where all Downworlders can roam freely without worries and just lead a normal life. Of course there were many other cities such as Sunagakure which was the official royal court and the main meeting court for the cities' ruler. Kirugakure on the other hand was a bustling city filled with traders all day long.

Back to where we left, Neji managed to catch up with Tenten and they were just a minute away from the portal's closure. They stood in front of the church's heavy oak door and placed their pale fingers on the faded on the gold knob. The pair murmured words that was barely a whisper and pushed the door open. A gust of wind enveloped them as they went into the darkness. When they reopened their eyes, they were welcomed by the familiar scent of the woods they grew up at and loud laughter and just the sound of people socializing under the moonlight.

A lady with slithery tongue and somewhat visible silver scales on her body sat guard at Konoha's large gate while enjoying her dango with great enthuatism.

Tenten approached her with a huge smile, "Enjoying your dangos, Anko?"

The snake-lady named Anko looked up at Tenten, "Ah, Tenten! Where have you been? It's been a long, long time-"

"It has just been 7 hours when I've left."

"Tch. Whatever but still!" Anko paused for a moment. "You do surprise me every now and then, Tenten."

"I beg your pardon?"

Anko pointed a long fingernail behind Tenten, hissing, "Arriving at the same time with vampire Hyuuga? Such bravery you own."

"Oh that! No, no, he's not my prisoner or anything of that kind. We have been summoned to the Hokage when I was supervising him."

Neji rolled his eyes and wondered should he just move on first.

"Supervising...?" Anko looked shocked.

"What's wrong with me supervising him?"

"He is a Hyuuga after all, Tenten..." Neji silently nodded his head at that statement.

"And he is a living thing after all, Anko. Living things make mistakes at times," the huntlord pointed out bluntly.

"Okay, okay, you win. Now get in and settle your business and be back home before dawn. Or else..."

"Or else what?"

"I'll kill you."

Tenten laughed dryly, "Har-di-har-har, if you kill me, you will not only lose your favourite and best dango maker and the best, most charming goddaughter."

"Point taken. Now get your arses in and scrub those dirty specks of blood off your neck, Hyuuga."

Neji cocked an eyebrow, "Hn, point taken."

Tenten snickered absently when she looked at Neji over her shoulders. She had nearly forgotten about him being there all along. "Let's go then. See you later, Anko."

Anko waved her stick of dango before eating them of their existences.

* * *

Neji just tailed behind the huntlord, silently a thought crept to his mind. 'Best dango maker, huh?"

Together, they stepped into the lively Konoha village and were welcomed by Konoha's Summer Festival festivities.

* * *

Please review and your thoughts are the sweet cookies of my soul. LOL


End file.
